Turk Flu Retold
by SomethingSuper1341
Summary: An AU Will and Djaq fic. A modern telling of "Turk Flu"  with some creative liberties . Rubbish title, I know, but please bear with me.
1. Prologue: A Chance meeting

**I do not own any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>After time, one realizes how easy it can be to disappear. To be completely visible, yet invisible at the same time. After time, a person can learn how to see everything around them, but not be seen themselves. It takes one of three things to do this- God given talent, years of practice or desperation. Unfortunately for most, it's usually the latter.<p>

The current situation is no exception. A lone figure sat in the corner of a coffee shop reading the daily news paper, looking out the big window every once in a while. There was no way for anyone else to suspect them of being anything but a normal male, reading the paper.

But that was one person who did take notice. Noticed how the person was barely looking at the paper, but watching the building across the street. Noticed how every so often, the person would fidget at their clothes, like they were uncomfortable. Robin Locksley noticed almost everything about the person in the front and he came to one simple conclusion- that man, was in fact a female.

Robin wasn't sure why this female was pretending to be male, but he could tell she was in some sort of trouble and by the looks of it, she wasn't use to be in trouble. Robin made the decision then and there he was going to help her to the best of his and is team's abilities.

Just then, one of the baristas called out into the quiet coffee shop. "Djaq!"

The female got up and headed towards the counter. Robin knew that was his chance to make his move. He quickly headed in the opposite direction and "accidently" bumped into her. "Oops, I am so sorry!" Robin exclaimed. As he was apologizing, he slipped his card into the pocket of the coat and then quickly made his retreat, leaving the coffee shop. If she was in as much trouble as he thought she was, Robin knew this Djaq person would be at the office by the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been stating for some time that I have an idea for a story that is AU. So I finally decided to start it. I can't promise how often I will update this story, because the Spring semester starts on Tuesday and I need to focus on my school work. But I will try and update once a week. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think, because this is different than what I usually do. I hope I do the characters justice.**

**Anyway, feel free to leave a review and happy readying!**

***Edit* I should really not update late at night, because I make silly mistakes. Hopefully I fixed them all. Feel free to correct me if I got something wrong.**


	2. Chapter 1: You Owe me a Tenner

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Djaq looked from the card in her hand up to the building. She was definitely at the right place because the name on the building was the same one on the card- Locksley Investigations. The only thing else on the front of the card was the name Robin Locksley. Nervously, Djaq flipped the card in her hand, looking on the other side. It was originally blank, but someone had scribbled out a simple message- <em>We can help<em>.

Djaq let out a sigh. Whoever these people were, she seriously doubt they could help. This…situation was bad on so many levels, she didn't really know where she would start.

Actually, that was not true, she knew a good place to start. Two good places, in fact. One would be how this Robin fellow managed to get his card into her coat pocket. And the other good place to start would be for her to admit that she was so scared that she was only pretending to be a male for her own protection.

But she wasn't sure if she could trust this company. She tried to look them up on the internet, but got nothing. There was absolutely nothing on them and that made her uneasy.

_But what other choice do I have?_ She thought to herself. She knew that she couldn't fix this on her own, she needed help. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she walked through the front doors.

* * *

><p>"Bet you a tenner that he doesn't come up." Alan A'Dale said, his eyes never leaving his computer screen.<p>

"Hmmm?" Will Scarlet asked, not even looking up from his sketching. He had promised his brother that he would build his niece a new doll house and he was way behind on doing so.

"That Djaq bloke that Robin gave his card to. I bet you a tenner that he won't come."

Will glanced at his best friend. "What makes you say that?"

"Because he has been standing out front for the last ten minutes and hasn't made a move to come in. And he's not gonna."

Will put his pencil down and rolled his chair over to look at the screen. By the looks of it, Alan was right on the money, that this Djaq fellow would bolt without coming in. But there was something about him that just screamed desperation made Will think otherwise. "Alright, you're on."

Alan looked at him. "What?"

"I bet you a tenner that he WILL come in."

"I'm not being funny, but are you daft? Or are you seeing something that I don't see?"

Will only shrugged before going back to sketching. "Robin said that he felt this guy was desperate and I believe him. Robin's good at reading people."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Whatever gives you- hey, he's gone!" Alan gave Will a grin. "That means you owe me some money."

Just at that moment, the elevator dinged and the doors opened, revealing Djaq. Will smiled at Alan and held out his hand. "I believe you owe me a tenner."

Grumbling, Alan reached into his wallet for the money. "All I have is a couple of pounds."

Will rolled his eyes. "Figures. You're buying the drinks next time we go to the pub."

At that moment, Djaq walked to their desks. "Excuse me, would you be able to tell me where Robin Locksley is at?"

Alan jerked his thumb behind him. "Walk straight back to the office, he's waiting for you."

Djaq only nodded and headed back. When she reached the back office, she saw a brown haired man with a scruffy looking beard sitting behind a desk. Djaq knocked on the door frame to get his attention. "Mr. Locksley?"

His head snapped up and he looked at her. "Ah, you're finally here. I was beginning to worry that Will was going to owe Alan money." He stood up and walked over to her. "I'm Robin Locksley, but you can just call me Robin."

Djaq took his hand, though a little hesitantly, "Djaq."

Robin raised an eye brow. "No last name?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't trust you enough to tell you my last name."

Robin flashed a grin. "Fair enough." He then motioned to a chair in front of his desk. "So, why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"Not until you tell me how you managed to get your card in my pocket." Djaq said as she took a seat.

"Simple, I bumped into you and slipped it in. You should really pay more attention, because if I wasn't an honest guy, I could have picked your pocket."

Djaq nodded, accepting this answer. She took a couple of deep breathes, calming herself enough to explain why she was there. Robin seemed to have figured this out and just sat there, waiting for her to continue. Finally Djaq looked up at Robin. "Tell me, what can you do about human trafficking?"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun DUHHHH! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I wanted to update again before I move back to the dorm and I know better than to write at one in the morning. Please tell me what you think, because I have never written something like this before.<strong>

**Well, I better stop typing while everything makes sense. Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**

**P.S. I love it when a guy is able to pull off the scruffy look, don't you?**


	3. Chapter 2: We Go to Nottingham

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Djaq studied the group of men before her. Never would she imagine such a group to exist, yet there they were, discussing the case she had presented them. After talking to Robin for a couple of minutes, he decided it would be a good idea to get the rest of the gang informed as quickly as possible. There was a quick introduction and Robin told Djaq to tell them what she had told him. Djaq had barely even said "Human trafficking" before the man called Much broke out in a mini rant.<p>

"Human trafficking! How is that even possible?" He cried out as he paced back in forth. "I mean, we are in the 21st century. It's not like we are back in Medieval times or anything like that."

Djaq discreetly looked at the other men, hoping they would not react like Much. To her great relief, they weren't. The one name Alan was watching Much with a slight smirk while the big one, who Robin called Little John (Djaq figured it was suppose to be ironic) was standing in the back, with a gruff look on his face. And then there was Will. Just the mere thought of Will almost made Djaq blush. She founded him extremely attractive and if their meeting had been under different circumstances, she would have been flirting her head off. But since she was there disguised as a man, that would probably not bode well. So she pushed down the feelings, though that was kind of difficult with him just staring at her like that. Djaq suddenly realized that her mind had wandered. She mentally shook herself and brought herself back to the real world.

"….and how are we suppose to trust this guy in the first place anyway? I mean, IF human trafficking is going on, how do we know he's not in on it!" Much stated, shooting Djaq a suspicious look.

"Maybe if you shut up long enough to let him talk, he can explain everything." Alan stated.

Much opened his mouth to continue to argue, but Robin stopped him. "Alan's right; why don't we hear Djaq out." Robin looked at Djaq. "Please, continue."

Djaq took a deep breath. "There is an old house out in the country, about 45 minutes North of Nottingham. That's where they are keeping the girls. Most of them look to be in their late teens and early twenties. They are chained to each other and are locked in the cellar."

"And how do you know all of this." Much asked in an accusing tone.

"I'm a doctor and a few of the girls had injuries that started to get infected. They kidnapped me and forced me to attend to the injured ones. I had over heard them talking and learned that they planned on killing me after I was done. So as soon as I could, I stole into the woods near the house and made my way back to the city." Djaq explained, mentally crossing her fingers. That wasn't quiet the truth, but it was close enough.

"Why didn't anyone notice you were gone?"

"I was taking three weeks of vacation to go visit family in Turkey. But before I could leave, I got jumped."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" This time it was not Much that asked, but Will. His voice was gentle and not at all accusing.

"You know how ridiculous this sounds. Besides, I have no proof and the police force is so corrupted, I would not be surprised if some of them were in on it."

Robin nodded to show that he understood. "Did you hear anything else that might help? Anything at all?"

Djaq thought for a moment. "Most of the guys seemed pretty dumb, except for the man in charge. He looked to be in his mid 30's, has long, greasy looking dark hair and I believe I heard one of the guards call him Guy."

As soon as she said the name Guy, Robin's expression changed from a pensive, listening look to one of a scowl. "I should have figured he was behind this!"

Alan nudged Much. "Do you believe Djaq about the human trafficking?" Much didn't say anything but glared at the red head.

Djaq looked around at the group of men. "I don't understand, do you know this Guy fellow?"

Robin stood up and began to pace behind his desk. "Guy Gisbourne is the second in command of the mob in Nottingham, under the command of a man only known as the Sheriff. He's the reason behind all the crime in Nottingham, but unfortunately, we can never link him to any crime."

Djaq frowned. "He's behind all the crime?" She asked in slight belief.

"Drugs, prostitution, gambling, money laundering. You name it, he's part of it. And it seems as if he has added human trafficking to that list." Robin ran his hand through his hair. "This is not good, not good at all."

"This, I do not like." A gruff voice said from the back of the room. It took Djaq a moment for her to realize that it had been Little John that had spoke.

"I agree. Which is why we are going to take Djaq's case." Robin looked at the group of men. "Will and Alan, you know what to do now. And I want you to take Djaq with you; he might be of help." Will and Alan nodded and next thing Djaq knew, she was being dragged out of the office, towards the elevator.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Djaq asked as Alan pulled her into the elevator.

Alan grinned at her. "We're going to check out this house, to get an idea of the layout."

Will gave a tiny smile. "In other words, we go to Nottingham."

* * *

><p><strong>It took me longer to type this than I would have liked, but I pinched a nerve in my elbow and was ordered to rest it, which apparently includes typing. So I'm typing everything one handed.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: What can Possibly Happen?

**I do not owe the characters or the plot (though I have taken some creative liberties). **

* * *

><p>The ride to Nottingham was a quiet one. Well, quiet on Djaq's part. She sat in the back of the car, with Alan in the passenger sit and Will at the Wheel. Her being silent didn't seem to deter the two at all, because while she just looked out the window, Alan just babbled away, with Will adding his two bits every once in awhile.<p>

"… anyway, why don't you tell us about yourself." Alan said.

Djaq's head snapped to face the two men. "What?" She asked, barely able to keep her voice from squeaking.

"Well, Will and I have been talking this whole time-" Alan started to say, but Will cut him off.

"Speak for yourself; for every word I say, you say ten more."

Alan glared at Will, but continued speaking. "As I was saying, Will and I have been talking this whole time and you haven't said a word."

Djaq shifted in her seat, as if she was trying to shirk and get away from the questions. "If it's all the same to you, I would prefer not to talk about myself."

Alan turned in his seat so that he was able to face Djaq. "Why not?"

"I just rather not."

"But-" Alan started to argue, but once again, Will interrupted him.

"Alan, just drop it. If he doesn't want to talk about himself, then we won't push him."

Djaq's head lifted a little, meeting Will's eyes in the reflection of the rearview mirror. She was truly thankful that he wasn't going to push her into talking about herself. Because that means she doesn't have to lie to them even more.

"But if you can tell us more about the house, that would be useful." Will said, his eyes firmly back on the road. He was thankful that the two in the car couldn't read his mind, because some of his thoughts would probably scare them. Hell, his own thoughts are scaring _him_. Thoughts of Djaq's lips, his dark eyes…thoughts that Will would normally have for a female, but here he was, having them for another bloke. So the best thing for him to do is to distract himself with the task at hand.

"Well, it's a normal looking two story house- cellar can be entered from either the kitchen or from the outside entrance. And there's a pool and garden right near the house."

"What about security?" Alan asked.

"They have a small group of guards that patrol around the house and they trade every two hours. Plus two on the cellar doors at all times and one at the door from the inside the house."

Will frowned. "They are not going to make this easy, are they."

Alan clasped him on the shoulder. "Mate, when have they ever?"

At this point, Will slowed down and stopped the car. "We have to walk from here or else risk drawing attention to ourselves."

Djaq nodded, showing her that she understood and got out of the car. She saw that they were about 100 meters away.

"Ok, so here's the plan; we go in, we take a look around, we get out."

Djaq looked at Alan as if he was nuts. "That's your plan?"

"Hey, it's a solid plan. We meet right back here in 15 minutes."

"And what if we get caught?" Djaq asked.

"Don't get caught." Was all Alan said before slinking off towards the house.

"Don't worry; you'll do just fine." Will said, with a small smile on his face before following Alan towards the house.

Djaq let out a sigh. She couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>Djaq swore for about the fifth time within the last five minutes. She somehow managed to get into the house and up to what she figured to be Guy's office. She took a chance and decided to go through his desk when the door to the office slammed shut and locked.<p>

_I thought that only happened in the movies, _Djaq thought to herself as she tried to open the door. But it held firmed and there was nothing she could do. Letting out a sigh, Djaq made her way back to the desk and continued going through the drawers. Everything seemed to be just ordinary paper work, nothing unusual. The only thing that seemed to not fit in was a scrap of piece of paper that had a date, time and place on it. Djaq quickly scribbled it on her arm before continuing her search. She had just reached for another letter when she heard footsteps from the hallway. Swearing for a sixth time, Djaq frantically searched for some place to hide, but she knew she was running out of time. She then spotted the window and if her memory served her correctly, that was right above the pool. Making a snap decision. Djaq heaved the window open and vaulted herself out.

* * *

><p>"Something is not right. Djaq should have been here by now." Will said as he paced back in fourth. The fifteen minutes were up and Djaq was still not back.<p>

"Would you relax, mate? Djaq is a big boy, I'm sure he can take care of himself." Alan said nonchalantly.

Will shot him a glare. "You do realize if something happens to him, Robin will never forgive us, right?"

"It's only a recon mission; what can possibly happen?"

Right after Alan said this, a tremendous splash came from the direction of the house. Will and Alan ran to the edge of the forest, only to see Djaq flailing about in the pool.

"Well…shit." Was all Alan was able to say before he and Will sprinted off to go help Djaq.

* * *

><p>Djaq was sputtering by the time she was able to pull herself to the edge of the pool. She knew she didn't have much time to get away before the guards showed up. She tried to pull herself out of the pool, but her wet clothes were just dragging her down.<p>

Suddenly, she felt someone grab the collar of her sweatshirt and started to pull her out. Djaq began to trash about, trying to get away.

"Relax, it's just us!" Wills voice rose above the sound of water splashing about. Djaq stopped trying to get away and instead helped hoist her body out of the pool.

"Thanks." She panted as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can thank us later. Right now, let's get going!" Alan said. He grabbed one arm while Will grabbed the other and they half dragged, half carried her back to the car. Once they got there, they quickly got Djaq in the back seat and tore out of there before they got caught.

After a few moments of silence, Alan spoke up. "What the hell was that about? How did you get into the pool?"

Djaq closed her eyes. She was suddenly drained of all energy. "If you don't mind, I am really tired. Could the explanation please wait until I can tell the whole thing at once?"

Alan opened his mouth, but Will stopped him. "Sure, that's fine."

But his answer fell on deaf ears, because Djaq was already fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that it has taken me so long for me to write this chapter. Besides my elbow healing (it's almost better...I think) the stress of school is zapping my creative energy and I have practically no desire to write anything. But I will finish this eventually, it just might take some time.<strong>

**If you see any mistakes, please point them out to me. I tend to miss little things.**

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: We have a Plan to Make

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Robin studied the three people who stood before him. There was Will, looking straight ahead in a stoic manner, Alan, who was avoiding Robin's stare by looking around the room, and Djaq, who was doing a fine impression of looking like a drowned rat. After a moment of silence, Robin finally spoke up. "Care to tell me what happened?"<p>

"Well, Robin, it was like this-" Alan started to say, but stopped when Robin held up his hand.

"Not from you, Alan. I know how you like to take "creative liberties" when telling me what happened." Robin stated. He looked at Will. "Will?"

"We split up to cover more ground at the house. After fifteen minutes, Alan and I were back at the car and waiting for Djaq. Suddenly, we heard a splash and saw that Djaq somehow managed to fall into the pool. We got to him, helped him out and got back to the car before any of the guards could show up. And that's all I know."

Robin looked at Djaq. "Care to tell us how you managed to fall into the pool?"

"I didn't fall; I jumped." Djaq stated.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You jumped in?"

"From the second story of the house. I managed to sneak inside and up to an office that I can only assume to be that Guy fellow's. But the door slammed shut on me and locked me inside. I heard footsteps coming to the room, so I used my only means of escape; I jumped from the window into the pool."

Alan and Will stared at Djaq. "And you couldn't tell us this before because….?" Alan asked, trailing off so that Djaq could clue them in.

Djaq shrugged. "I was tired and didn't want to explain things twice."

"Djaq, did you find anything useful in the office?" Robin asked.

"Most seemed to be normal business stuff; the only thing that seemed a little unusual was a scrap of paper that had a location, time and date on it."

"Do you remember what it was?"

Djaq nodded. " Clumber Park, noon tomorrow."

Robin stroked his scruffy beard as he thought about it. "That might be the meeting place that they set up to give the location of the girls."

"So what should we do?" Will asked.

"We'll figure that out tonight. But first, I believe Djaq needs some new clothes to wear. His seems to be a little… damp."

That was an understatement. Even though it had been over an hour since Will and Alan pulled Djaq out of the pool, her clothes were still soaked and dripping all over the place.

"Will, if you would be so kind to go find Djaq a towel and some spare clothes, he can dry off and change in the locker room. In the meanwhile" Robin looked at Alan, "I want you to gather up Much and Little John so that we can start brain storming."

Alan nodded and head off towards the other two.

Will looked down at Djaq. "If you follow me, I'll show you where the locker room is." He said before heading out of the office.

Djaq only nodded as she followed him out the door. She managed to go about fifty feet before a towel was thrown at her head. She quickly grabbed it, preventing it from covering her face.

"The locker room is down the hall, first door to the left. I'll go scrounge up some clothes for you." And with that, he went down the opposite hallway.

Djaq quickly entered the locker room and did a fast scan of the area, coming to the conclusion she was completely alone. She then stripped off her soggy clothes, placing them on the bench next to her towel, which left her in nothing but her underwear.

Unfortunately for her, even her underwear was completely soaked, but there was a hand air dryer that she knew would do the trick. She quickly dried her underwear and was working on the compression bra when she suddenly heard the door open.

"I found some clothes, but they might be a little-" Will started to say but stopped when he realized what he was looking at. Not a body of a male, but a female body.

"It's rude to stare." Djaq snapped as she quickly covered herself with the towel. Once she was covered, Will seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Uh…here." He said as he handed her the clothes. Djaq took them, but didn't do anything, just waited for Will to do something.

After a couple of moments, Djaq finally said, "Either leave or close your eyes."

Will promptly turned around, giving Djaq some privacy. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you disguised as a man?"

"Because it felt safer. People tend to ignore males."

"Does Robin know?"

"I didn't tell him, if that's what you mean. But I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out already." She said. She rolled the sleeves of the sweatshirt up, giving her the ability to use her hands. She would be stepping on the legs of the jeans, but there was nothing she could do about that. "Okay, you can turn around now."

Will did so. "Are you going to tell everyone else?"

Djaq frowned a little. "I suppose I have to at some point. But I've been pretending to be a male for so long, I've become almost use to it."

"You really should tell them."

Djaq nodded. "I know. Just… could it wait till after we free the girls? I know some of you already don't trust me and just throwing the fact that I am actually a female might make them suspect me."

Will nodded. "I can do that. But once this is over, I will not hid this from the rest of the lads. But I do have another question- how did you really get involved in all of this?"

"Most of what I said was true- I was kidnapped to take care of the injured girls. Only they weren't going to kill me once I was done; they were going to sell me as well. I was fortunate enough to over hear them talk about this plan before they were able to tell the rest of the guards. I was able to sneak past them, pretending to go for supplies."

Will couldn't help but give a small smile. "They really aren't all that smart, are they?"

Djaq returned the smile, but before she could say anything, Alan walked into the locker room. "Hey, what are you doing chatting in the locker room. We have a plan to make."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter! This one was easier to type, because I knew what I wanted done in this chapter. Hopefully the rest of the story goes just as well.<strong>

**As always, feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: You got to be kidding

**I do not own the characters.**

* * *

><p>Will and Djaq followed Alan back into Robin's office where the rest of the guys were at. Robin glanced up at the three as they entered in the room. "All ready?"<p>

"For what?" Djaq asked.

"We are going to free the girls and you are going to help us." Robin said evenly.

Djaq looked at each of the men in the room. "You got to be kidding." She stated flatly.

"Not even a little." Robin replied. He pulled up a rolled up piece a paper and smoothed it out on the table. "I had a friend pull up the blue print of the house for me and I noticed something; there's another entrance to the cellar." He pointed it out on the paper. "See this? This is a little window. My guess is that they covered it to prevent the girls from looking out." Robin looked up at Djaq. "I need you to get in and help get those girls out."

"How do you suggest that I get in?"

"A friend told me that there is a price out on your head for the capture and return of you to Guy. Apparently you are worth quiet a lot to them."

"Blimey, how many friends do you have?" Alan asked, but received no answer.

"So then what's the plan?" Will asked.

"We are going to have you and Alan pretend to be bounty hunters and take Djaq back to the house. After they lock Djaq up in the cellar with the girls, I want you to cause a distraction while he gets them out of the house."

"And what will you be doing during this?" Djaq inquired.

"Much, Little John and I will be at the park, trying to stale Guy and the buyers as long as we can. I assuming that Guy does not trust the buyers and will have a decent amount of men with him, which should make the escape easier." Robin looked at each person in the room. "Does everyone agree to this plan?"

Will had to bite his lip to prevent him for saying anything. He didn't like the thought of Djaq going into a situation so dangerous, but if he said anything, they would want to know why and then Will would be forced to reveal Djaq's true sex to the rest of the gang. And he promised that he wouldn't do that.

After a couple of beats of silence, Robin spoke. "Ok then, let's get to work. I trust you and Alan can come up with a plan for the house?" Robin asked, looking at Will as Much and Little John left the office.

Will nodded and Alan cracked a smile. Robin turned to Djaq. "Don't worry about a thing, I know Will and Alan will do all that they can to make sure you are alright." And with that, he followed Much and Little John.

Djaq looked that the two men left in the room. "So what's the plan?"

Alan's grin got even wider. "Dunno yet, but if there is one thing Will and I know how do, it's how to make a distraction."

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so sorry that it took me this long to update. This past semester was difficult and I pretty much had no will to write. Add in the fact my arm did not get better (I had surgery on it two weeks ago, so it should start to get better) and I pretty much got no writing done this semester. But now it's summer and I swear I will finish it before I return to school. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it's short, but I just needed to get something written.**

**So, feel free to leave a review and happy reading! **


	7. Special Delivery

_I do not own the characters nor the plot (mostly. I've taken some creative liberties)._

* * *

><p>Djaq stared at her hands in disbelief. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would be in handcuffs, about to be turned over to a group of human smugglers. By men she considered friends, no less.<p>

"Quit looking so gloomy; it's not like Will and I are _actually_ turning you in." Alan stated. He was driving while Will sat in the front seat, leaving Djaq all alone in the back seat. "Actually, scratch that; keep looking gloomy. It'll make it more believable."

"Remember count to 30 before freeing yourself and the other girls. By that time, Alan and I should have started enough of a commotion to cover any noise you might have to make to escape." Will stated. Djaq wished she could read his mind. He kept his word and didn't mention to the others about her real gender, but he seem to hesitate a little before contributing to the plan making. A small part of her hopes is that he doesn't want to put her in danger, but it was more likely he doesn't like working with women. She got that a lot being a doctor.

"Are you sure that this key will work on all the handcuffs?" She asked. She had the key on a small cord tied on her wrist. It was well concealed by her larger sweatshirt and if the guards were really as dumb as they looked, they wouldn't pat her down.

"Positive. That there is a universal key and works on any normal pair of handcuffs." Alan firmly stated.

"And if they are not normal handcuffs?"

"You're a clever lad; figure it out." Alan bantered.

Djaq opened her mouth to reply, but they had just pulled up to the house. Alan turned the car off. "Okay, no more talking; it's show time."

Will and Alan got out of the car at the same time. Will opened Djaq's door and Alan roughly grabbed her arms, pulling her out of the car. "Come on." He snarled.

They dragged her to the front door and barged in without even knocking. "KNOCK- KNOCK! Special delivery!" Alan called out.

Suddenly three men appeared before them, guns out and ready. "What's the meaning behind this?" One cried out.

"Well, me mate and I heard that you fellas were looking for this here runt and well, he just happened to fall into our hands." Alan stated in a cocky voice.

The three grunts eyed Djaq suspiciously. "Yeah…." One said, not sure what was going on.

"We heard there would be money involved." Will growled.

"We don't have that kind of authority…"

"Then get someone with that kind of authority." Alan snapped.

"They're… busy." The middle guy said.

"Then I guess that makes you the one in command." Will stated.

The middle grunt thought about it for a moment before turning to his commands. "Take him to the cellar with the others and then come to the main room." Djaq was roughly pushed to the grunts and felt herself be steered towards the horrid cellar. They unlocked the door and pushed her inside. When they slammed the door shut, the room filled with darkness.

Djaq took a couple of steadied breathes and began to count.

* * *

><p>"So, what kind of payment are we talking about?" Alan asked once Djaq was out of the room. Will knew that they had to keep the grunts distracted, but he didn't like leaving Djaq alone. But he knew that she was well capable of taking care of herself, so he needed to focus at the task at hand.<p>

"10,000 pounds." The grunt stated.

Alan looked at him in disbelief. "That's highway robbery!"

"I told you; I'm not authorized to make payments."

"We were nearly killed trying to get that little foreigner here and we expect compensation for our troubles." Alan shouted. However, while he was shouting, his eyes slide over and gave Will a small wink; it was time for the distraction.

"Mate, you need to calm down." Will said, placing a hand on Alan's shoulder.

Alan angrily shrugged Will's hand off. "I AM CALM!" He shouted.

"This does not look calm. This looks like you going berserk."

"You want to see berserk? I'll show you berserk." Alan snarled and then he punched Will in the jaw.

* * *

><p><strong>Not gonna lie, I kind of forgot about this story. I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while, life has been busy. I graduated college and now spending time trying to find a real job. However, I swear up and down I will try to finish this story sometime in the near future. Hope this appeases y'all till then.<strong>

**Feel free to leave a review and happy reading!**


End file.
